


And now the fun begins

by WolfandFoxareAwesome



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Scott is a Bad Friend, Self-Lubrication, Sheriff - Freeform, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Werefox Stiles, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfandFoxareAwesome/pseuds/WolfandFoxareAwesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek "Rescues" Stiles from the Sheriffs office. </p><p>And thats where the fun begins.....</p><p>Please read and comments all accepted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Help me!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. I have no idea how long it's gonna be but I'm gonna write away til it feels done.
> 
> unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own. Please let me know if there are any errors

-To ScottyWolf!  
Hey Scotty, buddy ole pal. Can u kinda come to the station I need rescuing.

 

-To Stiles  
Sorry can't now kinda busy man

-To ScottyWolf!  
Come on dude I so helped save ur ass back there!!!!!

-To ScottyWolf!  
Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuude!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-To DumbassHateYou!  
Thats it Scott I hate u! I'm stuck and u won't even answer.

Stiles waits for what feels like forever, he swears he can hear Jordan laughing from through the walls of his dads office. Funnily enough he can't see anyone though. That's it he's had enough, time to call in a favour.

-To Sourwolf (hehe)  
Deeeeeeerrreeeeeek!!!!!!!!!! Help Me, need rescuing and Scotts being a douchebag.

10 mins later 

-To HyperSpaz  
What do you want Stiles?

-To Sourwolf (hehe)  
I'm trapped and need help, can't get out and I'm STARVING!!!!

-To HyperSpaz  
Really Stiles? Are you shouting at me in a text? 

-To Sourwolf (hehe)  
YES I AM NOW COME SAVE ME! YOU OWE ME MR! 

-To Hyperspaz  
Well where are you?

-To Sourwolf (hehe)  
Dads office, help me p p p pweeeeeese :(

-To HyperSpaz  
Oh fine, but why are you trapped there, actually HOW are you trapped there?

-To Sourwolf (hehe)  
Don't wanna talk about it! Can u hurry I need to pee.

After about another ten, fifteen minutes Derek arrives to an unusually quiet Police Station (even for Beacon Hills) As he walks in he can only see one deputy on duty.

"Parrish" Derek says by way of greeting.

All he gets is a red-faced Jordan looking at him with tears streaming down his face and a hand over his mouth trying to hold in a laugh. At this his eyebrows do that weird arch of broody confusion (I mean how the hell can they do that look confused and still broody at the same time.) At this look Jordan has to hold back another giggle and with his spare hand points to the Sheriffs Office. Derek focuses his hearing and can hear Stiles' heartbeat and it doesn't seem any faster than normal but he can sense an overwhelming sadness coming from him. As he listens he can hear a tell-tale rambling.

"Stupid dad with his silly handcuffs, who does he think he is, must think he's a stupid police officer or something, come on handcuffing me to his stupid desk. He knows I could never get out of these things. God I'm so hungry I'd even eat a live rabbit if sourwolf came in here with one between his teeth...." Ok he can't listen to this any longer, his ears turning a little pink when he thinks about providing Stiles with food he caught... (yeah no-one needs to know that) So he opens the door to see Stiles sitting on the floor, well more like crumpled in a heap. Back against the desk with his hands above his head attached to the rail along his dads desk. He can't help it and bursts out laughing at which point Parrish joins in.

"S'not funny Derek." Stiles pouts

"I don't know, I think it is." Derek replies with as straight a face as he can pull off whilst his eyebrows are hiding somewhere in his fringe. He reaches in his jeans pocket and gets out his phone. Stiles is hanging his head in utter dejection mode until he heres it. CLICK!!!

"What the fuck Derek, you did not just take a picture of that. I'm gonna skin your furry little werewolf ass when I get out of here" Stiles screams

"When or If?" Derek states calmly as he kneels down infront of Stiles grinning like the cat that got the cream. "If I let you out your dad will shoot me, and that is not fun"

"Please" a pitiful voice asks. Derek tries really hard not to let out the whine he can feel at the back of his throat when he hears Stiles so defeated. He can't see Stiles this way, his wolf is howling at him to do something to save Stiles, to rescue Stiles, to comfort Stiles, to comfort his mate. Wait what????? Nononono what is his wolf thinking? Really this pathetic creature infront of him? All 147 pounds of frail bone and sarcasm? God his wolf can be really stupid sometimes.

"Fine, but if your Dad shoots me I will make you suffer." At this Stiles eyes brighten and return to that rich warm whisky-honey brown and looks up at Derek as he mouths a very quiet "thankyou"

Click! And somehow just with one claw Derek unlocks the cuffs which lets Stiles arms drop to his sides. He still looks sad though and Dereks wolf needs to fix that. A deep feeling telling him he MUST care for his mate. Godammit theres that word again! Because its his nature he can't fight it that well yet due to being able to fully transform now, has given his wolfy side more sway over his body, he ends up picking Stiles up (bridal style) and carrying him out past Parrish. Who looks like he wants to say something but sits back down at the peircing blue gaze levelled at him.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuck! Wouldn't wanna get in between them over this" he whispers under his breath. At which point Derek nods in agreement shocking Parrish once more (cos he forgot about the hearing thing)

"If you mention who got Stiles out apart from himself to his Father, I wil rip your throat out with my teeth." Derek warns Parrish. And because he can see it's not a threat but a promise, he decides to agree as he doesn't want to test if he'll survive that death too or not. Stiles is feeling a little better as Derek carries him out of the PD and manages to stick his tongue out at Parrish over Derek's shoulder.

"Quit acting like a baby or I won't get you some curly fries." Derek admonishes. To which Stiles' eyes go wide and he nods profusely up at the man who's still carrying him across the car lot. " can you stand so I can open the car?" Derek asks. Again another nod so Derek lets Stiles down to lean against the car as he walks round to the other side. As he gets to his door unlocks it and gets in, Stiles is doing the same. But as Stiles is just about to lift his legs in Derek starts the Rav up and Stiles yelps bringing his legs in and slamming the door.

"Don't slam my doors" Derek all but yells at Stiles turning to him to see him bending down and clutching at his ankle. And is that blood he can see and smell. That smell is making his wolf go weird inside him. He can hear his wolf whimpering at his Stiles' pain, no that noise came from him. Ok he's gotta hide that before Stiles realises or says anything. Oh what the fuck now? Can't we get some peace here. " Come on you survive La Iglesias with barely a scratch, Twice might I add and now you slice your ankle getting into my car"

" I didn't, something bit me" Stiles whimpers back.


	2. Only you Stiles!

"I didnt smell anything else out there, what do you mean something bit you?" 

"Just what I said, "Something" bit me," Stiles answered whilst using air quotations at Derek in his frustration and pain. "And now its really itchy, Can you like use your wolfy voodoo and stop it?" He asked while offering his hand to Derek. Derek forced himself to be really mad and glared at Stiles hand like it had offended him personally. He thinks he was pulling it off as Stiles made a hopeful noise wiggling his long slender fingers at him. Gods what he wants to do with those fingers, wants those fingers to do to him. WTF! Scratch that thought. No he needs to stop that right now! ("Bad Dog!" He hears in his head, but of course it has to be in HIS voice) So he grunts/sighs as he seemingly reluctantly grabs Stiles hand and starts to leech away his pain.

"Oooooh thats feels so good, you could make so much money if u could turn that into a drug for extra-curricular activities" Stiles moans rather graphically after the first touch, much to Dereks outward panic but so inwardly smugness that just his touch can make his mate make those noises. Theres that fecking word again, He sighs at the resignation that he might just have no control over this and must very well have to give in and try and find a way to approach this. 

"What! Come on if you could bottle or 'bag' this you so know it would beat weed hands down." Stiles grumbles at a sighing Derek.

"Okay your cut off" Derek replies whilst removing said hand "Now let me see that leg, and don't think I'm not gonna be watching you like a hawk cos "bag" what would you be doing with one of them?" Great now I'm using air quotes Derek thinks. Right now he needs to stop thinking and do something. Stiles still hasn't moved yet, so Derek takes the lead. Reaching over and between Stiles legs to move the seat back, making Stiles squawk, flail his arms then go an adorable shade of red. Derek smirks at this fact and absently wonders just how far down that blush goes. No stop it! Bad dog! He hears again but continues smirking because come on, the whole Stiles calling him bad dog (even in his own head) is kind of a weird power play turn on. Right time to move on, He roughly grabs the ankle which he knows has the blood on it and lifts it up so he can look. Still smirking as this makes Stiles blush even more and slide down the seat a bit moving his butt to the edge. Derek stores that image for later (wink wink) and proceeds to roll up Stiles Jeans/Chinos whatever the hell these thing are he thinks to himself. He looks at the appendage but can't see much under the drying blood. Grumbling at the fact Stiles blood is on the outside of his body he needs to find something to wipe it with, you know clean the area. Theres nothing so he uses one claw and slices off some of his own T shirt. Using this he attempts to clean the blood.

Not working! So he gently spits (more dribbles) onto the cloth strip and starts to wipe again. Slowly he can see pale fragile skin appear. What the hell, theres not a mark on the skin whatsoever.

"Erm Stiles?" Derek asks.

"W w w w w what?" Replies a still blushing but with mouth slightly agape Stiles.

"How much of that bestiary did you translate?"

"What! Ohmygod It's over it's infected by some weird poisonous toxin, I'm gonna fuckin die."

"What no! I'm just asking cos its completely healed and I couldnt smell anything out there but now your smell has kind of got stronger and more intense." Derek replied as calmly and reassuringly as possible.

"So your saying I'm healing and what creatures of the Were variety can hide their smell when they want to remain undetected!" Stiles asked slowly but slightly narrowing his eyes at the fact Derek knows exactly what Stiles smells like to know its stronger and more intense.

"Exactly." Derek all but sighs out.

"I think I have an idea but I need to triple quadruple check. I need to look at your families beastiary and don't fib about it. I've seen it and flicked through it. So no hiding it anymore Derek. And I still need food and a huge whizz so take me to the diner first."

"Fine" Derek grumbled and drove towards the diner,

They arrived at the diner soon enough and Stiles being Stiles burst through the doors and ran/flailed his way to the restroom. Derek walked in and up to the counter to order four bags of curly fries and four bacon double cheeseburgers. One with rabbit food on it and three with extra bacon.

"Derek Hale?" A voice said from a nearby seat. Derek winced at the noise as it could be no-one other than one Mr John Stilinski. Sheriff. Oh crap he thought.

"Sheriff." He replied "Nice to see you again."

"Why did my son, who should still be in my office, go flailing into the restroom about ten seconds before you walked in?" John asked with an all knowing look at Derek.

"Must be a coincidence sir" 

"Orders ready sir" said a voice from behind Derek saving him from an awkward moment. Or so he thought.

" Oh yum Derek what did u get me?" Stiles said whilst walking out of the restroom towards Derek, completely oblivious to his dad sitting in the booth behind him.

"I thought you said it must be a coincidence Derek?" This time Stiles cringed and slowly turned on his heels.

"Dad, I-I" He stopped as his dad put his hand up and looked at him.

"I knew you hadn't been able to get yourself out of handcuffs yet and I was about to call Parrish and have a little word with him, but it seems I have to have a word with Derek instead about releasing a prisoner without being an actual police officer and without a release form"

"I called him as Parrish wouldn't let me go even to use the loo. And Scott was being a douchecanoe by ignoring me. So Derek was the only one I could ask plus he owes me a few favours." Stiles said all in a rush not letting his dad or anyone else say anything whilst he rambled his and Derek's way out of this.

"I did owe him a favour or two"

"Three more to go" Stiles chimed in

"As I was saying, so I came to a distress call, not knowing exactly what was going on, to find a rather sad Stiles looking absolutely pathetic and reeking of remorseful depression. (Go with it Stiles he thought) On the way out we ran into erm..... an issue and we were on our way to do a bit of research."

At the word "issue" and "research" the Sheriff now did his slight cringe. " Ok, but I expect a full rundown on everything researched and the issue first thing tomorrow" he said to Derek. Then turning to Stiles added "First thing means in the morning and before 0900. I expect you back before midnight Stiles, any later and there will be trouble, understand?"

"Yes sir!" Stiles mock salutes as he grabs two drinks off the counter, scurries out whilst calling back to Derek " Don't forget the food Sourwolf"


	3. Messy Puppy

Derek glared at the retreating back of one Stiles Stilinski ( What I could do to that ass! Wait no stop it u pervwolf, oh god now I'm even thinking like him.) He reigned in the urge to facepalm himself at that point, huffed a low growl grabbing the food and followed out. He stopped outside looking at that ass erm I mean Stiles again, as Stiles was stood fifty feet from Derek's car not moving. He decided to himself that no-one would know if he did slightly well more glare at Stiles' ass, who could blame him. I mean just look at those long slender legs leading up to two beautiful little mounds that were moving again. But not forward, strange his perfect view seemed to be turning and. OMG what the hell is Stiles packing in there, oh shit he's looking at me as I'm staring at his package,

"Uh, Derek?" Stiles coughed out.

"What!" Derek quickly looked up into those whisky eyes using gruffness as a decoy to hide what he was actually doing.

"Erm, look I am not going anywhere near your car until it's unlocked open and you've checked underneath it for me pleeeeeeze" Stiles whined back to hide the fact he totally caught Mr Hotty Mc Hot Hot checking him out. He would save that tidbit for when he could use it to his advantage.

"Fine! But only this time" said the growly broodingly sexy werewolf.

Derek did as his mate (oh fuck it, I can't stop myself so as long as I don't say it out loud I'll be ok) asked throwing in growls and grumbles to attempt displeasure and annoyance at Stiles' childishness. Secretly he wanted to be extra careful with HIS Stiles. Must protect mate. Damn his wolf! That being done and Stiles settling himself in Derek climbing into the driver side, he opened the food bag with the burgers realising he wanted the other one opened that instead taking out one portion of curly fries handing them to Stiles.

"What, you have two huge bags and I'm starved and hurt and I only get one portion of fries?" Stiles sort of shouts/complains at Derek.

"No but these WILL keep you quiet till we get back home!" Derek says back. Narrowing his eyes at Derek Stiles says nothing but turns to his Curly Fries and starts eating as Derek starts up and drives to his loft.

Derek's wish that Stiles is quiet lasts until the first bite is taken and he makes this sound that Derek really wishes he wouldn't because it could make driving difficult with even tighter than normal pants on. Stiles annoyingly doesn't stop but thankfully is fully engrossed in eating and making full on porno noises next to him. At the first set of lights Derek turns to Stiles and is about to tell him to "Shut up or I'll rip your throat out......" when he sees that in Stiles lovable scruffy hair there seems to be two black tipped orange ears! Wait hold the phone. No yep they are definitely ears they just twitched and Derek is absolutely sure Stiles hasn't stopped munching or whatever it is you call that, to have put fakes in. Being the curious creature he is though, instead of saying anything he instinctually slowly reaches out to touch the one nearest him.

"W w w what the fuck are you doing dude! Rude! You don't go touching someones hair like that man. I'm not some chick at a cheesy drive-in Movie. Atleast take me out to dinner before you try something like that and no curly fries in a bag does not count. Come on seriously, stupid werewolves with stupidly sexy stubb-" Stiles stops mid rant realising what just slipped out. Turning to face what could ultimately be his doom, because come on the guys with Braeden right? He looks up at a very still Derek, who still has his hand less than an inch from his face. Okay he tries sooo hard not to laugh at the look on Derek's face but his eyebrows have shot up actually into his hairline with what is definitely a very deer in headlights look.

"Um I I I'm sorry man, I so didnt mean that as a-"

"Stiles?"

"W what"

"I think I might know what bit you."

"What, why, where is it? Can you see it? Can you smell it? Why couldn't you smell it before."

"Look in the mirror Stiles"

"Okay but if its looming in the distance I swear, I'm gonna scream. And not a manly scream, it's gonna be girly and high pitched and soo hurt your ears in payback for making me look." Stiles looks in the mirror at the horizon but can't see anything.

"Derek I don't see anything out there, and why aren't you driving?"

"Because its not out there I'm not driving so I can deal with your freak out and you need to look at erm yourself." With that Stiles eyes focus on himself and sees nothing for a second til he looks at his hair.

"O O OH M MY GOD! what the hell? Yep thats confirmed it hasn't it? Yeah it's a werefox that bit me. Great not a Wolf so I atleast get all sexy and hot. No me, Stiles Stilinski gets bitten by a werefox and instead of shifting properly like you guys I get fucking furry ears in my hair, wait where'd my real ears go? Um Derek, I think we need to go do that research now please."

"Good idea"

"Oh and DON'T touch my ears Mr creeper." Stiles humphs as he goes back to his fries whilst simultaneously waving his hand to get Derek to move the car. Derek does just that and quickly heads back to the loft. If he speeds a little than who cares.

As soon as they get in the door Derek tells Stiles to sit down whilst he gets plates to put the food on. Stiles being Stiles and totaly in a complete mindfuck right now blindly follows the order and heads to the sofa. On his way he can't help it but run his fingers over his ears because it felt so good when Derek had done that earlier. Finding very quickly that yeah they were sensitive and yes it was that kind of sensitive he sat down and grabbed a cushion to put over his lap. Praying to any God that could hear him that Derek would not smell his arousal and that he could fob the cushion off as somewhere to put his plate he hoped. Derek came in with two plates and put both of them down on Stiles' makeshift laptray quirking his lips up slightly in a smirk aimed directly at him. (Damnit, didn't work!) He thought as he eyed the food in order to not look back.

"Is this all for me?" Stiles asked hopeful but not wanting to get too excited. After all he had been givena plate with what would appear to be three portions of fries piled high onto it and a plate with two burgers.

"If you want them then yes." Derek replied still smirking at Stiles. No wait that wasn't a smirk that is now a full smile aimed at him.

"Thanks dude" Stiles smiled back at him promptly starting to stuff his face again. Oh god those sounds, seriously Stiles? This kid was gonna drive him to an extremely teenage moment of jizzing in his pants at this rate. Before Stiles could register the fatter and fuller than normal length in his jeans, Derek beat a hasty retreat to go get his two burgers and bring the drinks in as well.

On his way back in he had to stop and just stare at what was infront of him. Stiles in the space of, what two minutes was sitting on his sofa cushion back in his lap but without his pants on. Oh and what the hell, he now appeared to have a big bushy orange tail with a white tip. Stiles looked up and said 

"What this thing here" pointing to his tail that swished as he did "was rather uncomfortable inside my pants and dude just be pleased I'm still wearing underwear." Derek just gawked at the sight. Here was Stiles, His Mate, sitting on his sofa in what looks like black briefs and a shirt eating food that he 'provided' for him. His wolf was purring internally at the image and wait! Yep he purred out loud too.

"Don't growl at me Derek, it hurt and as I said I kept my underwear on. Now sit down and eat your food so I can research this before I change anymore, if at all and I can phone my Dad when I finish eating to tell him."

" Give me your phone, I'll call him now." Derek said whilst pushing one of his burgers onto Stiles empty burger plate. Where the hell did he put it? He thought to himself. Stiles beamed up at Derek when the burger was in his line of sight.

"It's in my pants left pocket, Oh god these taste so goomph" Stiles said around a mouthful of burger. Derek sighed as he noted the trail of burger sauce and ketchup down Stiles' front. He picked up the pants and rummaged through the pockets to find a phone. Grabbing the phone he walked into the kitchen to phone Stiles dad, aka The Sheriff. This was gonna be good, not.

"By the way Stiles, If you make a mess you better be prepared to clean it up." He shouted back through to the lounge. He honest to God chuckled when he heard the whimper and "shit" comment.


	4. Derek Dolittle

The phone rang twice. That's all the sheriff needed to be picking it up. Nobody had to know that he had been staring at his phone since he came home with Malia.

"Stiles! You better have one hell of an--"

"Sorry sir, it's not Stiles. It's Derek here."

"What the hell is going on here Mr. Hale?" The tone left no doubt in Derek's mind that the sheriff was pissed at him.

"Well sir (play it respectful and polite) It would seem that when I unwittingly let Stiles out from the police station he had an accident and I believe it would be best if you came down here as I don't think Stiles will be up to travelling in public at the moment."Derek said. "Sir." He tagged on as just another means of placating the sheriff and hopefully earning some brownie points for the future.

After several moments of silence the sheriff agreed and said he would be there in about fifteen minutes or so. OK so he had a quarter hour(ish) to try and work out how to tell Stiles' Dad aka The Sheriff that because he took Stiles from a completely secure location, his son was now a werefox. Oh shit! Did John have any Wolfsbane bullets yet? He had to ponder on that for a second before giving up and going into the lounge to one, check on Stiles. Two, ask him about said bullets and three, see why the hell his heartbeat skyrocketed just now.

"What the hell Sti-" Was all Derek got out before he realised that Stiles was not in the room. The very untidy (I swear to god I haven't got this much stuff) room. And ooh he is soo gonna send Peter a picture of his beloved 100% Genuine Italian leather Designer couch, because it currently had a whopping hole in it and a lot of stuffing removed. He took a picture for that reason. (Hehehe) Thats's strange he thought. He could hear Stiles heartbeat in this room, but couldn't see him. Then it dawned on Derek that Stiles might have changed fully by now judging on the speed of the reaction. Nothing for it now, time to use his wolfiness (thank you Stiles) and sniff him out. 

Derek changed into his wolf and the first thought he had was. 'Must protect Mate! Must find Mate!' His human brain registered that on the couch were Stiles' pants and he distinctly remembers dropping them back on the floor. However the biggest giveaway was the fact that said pants were half in half out of the hole in the couch. Trust Stiles to not even make it discreet where he was hiding. Derek lolled over to the couch stepping his front paws up on the seat and pushing his snout through the hole to have a whiff/look for Stiles. He could smell him but couldn't get the right angle to see him. Retreating back out after whuffing his disapproval he goes round the back of the sofa and claws it open himself. And no he's never going to admit to enjoying that. Never.

The stupidly expensive fabric fell away like a flap and there was Stiles. The only thing Derek had eyes for was Stiles. His fox was beautiful, with what looked like soft silky red fur coat with white trimmings and four sleek and slender black glossy legs. Derek was mesmerised. He didn't even notice what Stiles was doing for atleast five minutes. That was when a yipping yapping Stiles was up in his face glaring at him and somehow seeming to point his tail (that Derek so wants to touch and stroke and feel) at the fallen fabric in what seemed to show frustration and annoyance. It was at this point the door got banged very hard, startling fox Stiles into a run as he just bolted away from the noise under the desk whimpering. Derek whuffed his amusement as he changed back. Bang! Bang! Bang! 

"I'm coming" Growled Derek. He knew who it was, because he could smell the sheriff and the sheer anger coming through the door was overwhelming. No wonder Stiles bolted, that was a powerful stench for a newly turned.

"Come in sir" Derek started, as he let the Sheriff in closing the door behind him.

"I know your a full wolf now Derek, but you could atleast have gotten a big ass scratching post. Now where is Stiles and what happened?" Now Derek could see that Stiles came about his sense of humour honestly.

" Stiles is currently under my desk but I don't think he'll come out for a while. Please sit down whilst I tell you what happened." The Sheriff perched on an undamaged part of the sofa and gestured for Derek to continue. 

After Derek relayed everything that had happened that night ue looked up to see that the Sheriff was no longer looking at him but at a little red fox face poking through the hole in the sofa and peering back at him. Stiles must have taken the time that Derek was talking to sneak back around the sofa and slowly attempt to see his father.

"It's ok Son, I'm not mad at you for this."

"Yip" Stiles replied whilst slinking out of the hole up towards his father.

"You will be grounded however." At this the fox growled and it was quite good growl if Derek was honest. " Don't growl at me kiddo. As I was saying. You will be grounded, however given the nature of the situation you will be grounded but put under Derek's jurisdiction. That okay with you Derek?"

"Yes sir." Derek replied a little too quickly which John seemed to pick up if the slight smirk aimed at Derek was to go by.

"Okay then, grounded for two weeks" John stated whilst looking at Derek for agreement. "And you will be staying here." John added grinning evilly at Derek. Derek rolled his eyes but agreed. Followed by an affirmitve sounding yip from Stiles.

"Is he, you know gonna change back anytime soon?" Joh asked Derek. 

"Your guess is as good as mine. I phoned you as soon as we got back and we hadn't started researching yet."

"Okay son, don't panic. You can come with me home and get Stiles' stuff." He said to Derek putting a hand on Derek's shoulder. Derek was taken aback by that, not only did his Mates father call him son. But he was so overwhelmed with the emotion of it that he didn't realise that someone was touching him and he was almost leaning into the touch. 

A lot of yipping brought him out of his emotional manpain and he looked at the source. 

"Stiles, I'll be right back. You know where everything is. Is there anything in particular you want?" 

"Yip yip yap yap yap"

"I'm sorry I don't speak fox." Derek grinned at Stiles " Can you show me?" Stiles disappeared quickly coming back with a cushion from the sofa in his mouth. 

"I have cushions Stiles." Derek said to which he got his ankle nipped. " Ouch, what is it boy. Did jimmy get trapped down the well again?" At this point his other ankle got bit hard as well as John's for laughing at Derek's joke. 

"Ow Stiles, I know you were taught not to bite growing up, but" now he turned to Derek " I think it's his pillow that he wants."

"Yip" accompanied by a wagging tail.

"Right Stiles, Be good." With that Derek led John to the door turning around as he shut the door said quietly enough so John wouldn't hear but he was sure Stiles would. 

"Be a good boy now."

"Yip Grrrrrrrrr" Derek chuckled as he shut and knowing Stiles, locked the door following the Sheriff outside to the cars.


	5. The Chase is On!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been a while since last update guys, had a mental mad January but now I'm back and without further ado the next chapter.........

Derek was still verbally cussing out the amount of stuff that Mr Stilinski had told him he had to take for Stiles. He was at the point of annoyment that he was plotting revenge. Then as he was driving past Deaton's an idea of a very Stiles-like nature occured to him.

Derek unlocked the loft door and dumped all of Stiles' things on the floor  
"Stiles? Where are you boy?" Derek shouted and to rub salt into the wound he whistled.

"Grrrrrrr"

"Ah there you are, are you hungry still?" This got Derek a look that should have been impossible on a fox, but somehow Stiles managed to do it. Derek didn't need to get a translator to know it must have been along the lines of "No Shit Sherlock!" With that look Derek thought that he would go ahead with his plan and proceeded to pull a doggie bowl and kibble out of a grocery style bag. Putting it on the floor he turned it so that Stiles could see that it had his name on it too. A bright pink bowl with glittery silver writing. What Stiles did next is sooo not his fault and no matter what anyone says he blames it on pure instinct. He promptly runs to the bowl of such awesome smelling chunky morsels and digs in. 

CLICK! 

"Yip Grrrrrr"

"Ow, what the hell Stiles you little brat"

"Grrr"

"Ow, ok no calling you names when your in a fox shape, your teeth might be small but they still hurt when they get the right spot. AH, yes thats the bit, quit it."

Derek was amused but also very annoyed at Stiles seeming new found pleasure in biting his heel if he did something Stiles didnt like. It became apparent that he was doing on purpose when Derek kept getting bitten when he stood up whilst Stiles curled up against feet on the now pretty ruined sofa. At this point Derek decided that he wasn't going to be doing anything for a while so he laid back and tried to rest his eyes for a bit.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles thought that with Derek asleep he could continue snooping, he started where he left off after being interupted by Derek coming back. The smells in the kitchen were so enticing and he had almost found out what it was. He remembers being close to the fridge, but the smell wasn't coming from the door area itself. Ahah! Bingo! Theres a box behind the refridgerator. Using his paw (so weird) he was trying to reach it and see what smells so friggin awesome inside it.

"Can I help you get something Stiles?" An accusatory sounding Derek suddenly says from behind, startling him into flight mode but as usual he runs blindly forward getting his head stuck behind the fridge now. Just his luck. Derek can't help but laugh at the little fox Stiles infront of him sagged down in defeat with his head wedged behind the fridge.

"Oh come on Stiles, can I have one picture of this without getting my ankle bit the second I pull the fridge forward?"

"Grrr---mmmph" Stiles started to growl only to realise his nose was now on the box. If he just could, there we go and oh yes Score! Twinkies. Derek had a secret Twinkie stash, this was golddust and something he was so gonna use as blackmail to get those pics deleted. Suddenly it got lighter as the room got bigger? No Derek had moved the fridge and very quickly grabbed the box of Twinkies and put them out of reach.

"Mine, Bad Stiles!" Derek reprimanded a slightly deranged looking grinning fox. Oh God he knew that look, he's gonna have to find a new hiding place for his Twinkies now that Stiles knew where they were. Stiles couldn't even be bothered to growl at the roundabout dog comment as his tiny little frame had just ingested enough sugar to satisfy the grown human him.

"Right thats it, your Dad put me in charge and I say bed, now. The ruined sofa is yours." At this Stiles looked up and grinned even wider before bolting out the kitchen. "Oh for gods sake, what now?" Derek followed Stiles exit route to find the sofa devoid of a four legged creature but his keen werewolf eyes just caught the last corner of something blue disappear out of sight at the top of the spiral staircase. "No Stiles, down now. I mean it Stiles. Don't make me come and get you." Derek yelled up the stairs. 

He knew he had no choice but to chase Stiles down, with a fox so high on sugar and with Stiles ADD on top of that he was never going to win without resorting to stacking the odds in his favour. Changing into his wolf he bolted up the stairs after the little orange and black furball. Derek came round the corner into his room to see an arrogantly posing fox prancing up and down his bed, with Dereks pillows on the floor and Stiles own singular one in pride of place. Oh this is so on, he thought as he growled and jumped at the obnoxious little creature invading his territory. Only when he landed he did not get a mouth full of fur but fabric, his own damn comforter. Shaking his head to clear it a bit he looked around for the little brat. There he is next to the bathroom door. Ok steady. One, two and Jump. Again drat it I missed, where'd he go Derek thought as he looked around to see a fox grinning at him from on top of the rim around the tub. Jump, Splash! Derek whimpered a little at the cold liquid in the tub and turned with intent this time. Stiles must have sensed it this time as instead of waiting and taunting a wolfy Derek he pretty much bolted to the bed and instead of jumping onto it, managed to jump under the comforter. At last, he had him. Derek jumped atop the bed and trapped the little fox shaped ball under the comforter. Now it was Stiles' turn to whimper as he realised he was trapped. This brought a chill to Derek's wolf. His Wolf telling him to protect to soothe his Stiles, His Mate. Derek couldn't help but use his teeth to draw the comforter away and before he knew what he was doing he was soothing Stiles the only way a wolf could comfort a distressed mate. He was licking his fur and grooming his little fox.

Stiles completely taken aback by this didnt know how to react but his fox did, the little orangey ball of fluff started purring. Okay thats new. Derek realising what was happening huffed and jumped down off the bed putting his pillows up on top, then jumping back up picked up Stiles pillow and was about to drop it off the edge when Stiles whimpered again. Turning to see what was wrong he saw Stiles looking at him then the pillow then the now retrieved pillows still on the bed. Stiles eyes hopefully flitting from these three points until Derek couldn't, just couldn't do that to a watery eyed fox who his wolf seemed to think was mate. Giving in he turned and placed the pillow down next to his and gave it a little lick in apology (whatever anyone says it was so not scent marking his Stiles, no never gonna prove it.) 

It seems the chase had tuckered out poor little Stiles' body as all he had the energy to do was creep to the pillows, surreptitiously licking Derek's as he went past. Then he turned round a couple of times before plonking himself down and curling up half on his and half Derek's pillow before promptly falling asleep. Derek was at a loss of what to do about that but his wolf made the decision for him gently picking Stiles up by the scruff and settling down against the pillows himself before placing a sleeping Stiles where he could curl round him and keep him safe while they slept.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell Dude!" Scott shouted as he walked into Derek's room after Mr Stilinski saying that Stiles was staying there for a couple of weeks.


	6. Go Stiles you BAMF!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it's been a while since I last gave u a new chapter. I've been having a downer with my health just recently and the wonderful NHS Grampian have finally after a yr and half decided it might be a good idea to do an MRI. :( 
> 
> But on a cheerier note I believe we left the tale as a certain young McCall was a bit shocked. So lets see why.....

During the night Derek was awoken by something, he couldn't figure it out for a few seconds till he realised that Stiles was back. No wait, thats not what he meant. Stiles was back in his human shape again and currently in a remarkably similar position to, what did they call it? Ah yes spooning. And of course he was the little spoon. Just as well, as there was no way in hell that He, Mr Derek Hale; resident Rougarou of Beacon Hills and Mr Sourwolf ( thank you Stiles) was EVER gonna be little spoon to anyone! Nope not gonna happen! Anyway back to Derek's thoughts. It was cute, he thought, at how His Stiles was sleeping soundly. Surrounded in a cocoon of Derek, the way he seemed to fit against him so well. The way his head rested lightly on Derek's outstretched arm, The tiny bit of drool slowly impregnating his scent into Derek's pillow and Oh Shit! He was naked, a completely naked Stiles was sound asleep in his bed being spooned by an equally naked Derek. (Ohshitohshitohshitohshit) was going through his head until....

"What the hell dude!" Immediately Stiles flailed awake not quite comprehending what was going on he shrunk back into his hot blanket which he must've thrown off in the night because it was behind him, no that wasn't his blanket. A-It was too warm and B- It was hard and sort of moved like a person breathing. This wasn't his room? And then an arm came over him and held him tightly against this solid mass of human flesh.

"Stop wriggling Stiles." He knew that voice, that was that w-was Derek. He tried to get away from his most probable impending doom, but was held fast and a slightly more pained "Stop. Wriggling. S Stiles." Was said with definite difficulties as Derek breathed in between each word. What the hell was goi- "Oh" a pause "D d derek? Is the reason why y y you want me to stop kinda obvious?"

"Yess" was all but hissed out through what he expected were tightly clenched teeth.

"Ahem, I said What the hell Dude!!" Scott said/shouted again. He had slapped a hand over his eyes the second he walked in to the room to see a very naked backside of Derek and could count four feet at the end of the bed. He knew they weren't Braeden's feet because lets face it the colour wasn't toned enough and the only people he could smell was Stiles and Derek. With Scott's hand still over his eyes he turned around walking out of the room saying "Sofa, now Stiles!"

After Scott had departed Stiles tried to move again but was still being held by a slightly un-nerved? No nervous Derek.

"Eerm Derek? Can I kinda get up now, seeing as you are DEFINITELY awake." Derek released Stiles very quickly watching as Stiles made to get up. Stiles didn't go flying out of the bed as quickly as he thought he would though. Instead it seemed as though Stiles rocked backwards and down a little before clambering out of the bed. Yep he definitely did if the feelings his own member was feeling told him.

"I'll be back to er discuss this" Stiles said whilst winking at Derek as he went into the bathroom to grab a towel. After all he was not going to have whatever conversation he thought was coming from Scott in the buff. And where were his clothes, oh yeah in the lounge bit of the loft. Leaving a surprisingly still Derek in the bedroom he went out the room and down the stairs. He point blank refused to look at his best friend slash Alpha til he absolutely had to.

"So, Scott. Buddy ol pal. To what do I owe the pleasure of your oh so precious time this early on a frikkin saturday morning?"

"What the hell dude,"

"You said that already dude."

'Yeah Stiles bit like what the..."

"Scott!"

"Why, did your Dad send me here to look for you, what went on last night and Stiles! What the hell were you doing in that bed WITH Derek? I only hope that YOU atleast had some clothes on, cos otherwise I'm gonna want brain bleach. Like seriously large quantities of it."

"Well first off Scott" Stiles huffed "If you had helped me last night I would have probably been at your and you wouldn't have had to find me this morning!" He gave Scott a almost Derek like glare.

"Don't even try to answer that or do I need to get the dog bowl back out!" He internally facepalmed at that one as Derek sooo did that one to him last night and is gonna pay big stiley. " Second, if you think you can find out about last night just like that you can think again. I don't even fully know what went on last night and I lived it. Now third of all please leave so I can at least try and work things out in my head before telling you what happened and as for the whole bed thing, no I didn't have any clothes on either and I would've liked to have woken up a little better than having you shouting at me and Derek, and scaring me half to death before I have a chance for coffee." Scott looked at his friend with the hurt puppy dog eyes and the half open mouth about to protest, but seeing his best friends gaze firmly on him with his hand pointed to the door and other hand firmly on his hip (which was so there just to hold his towel up, no matter what Scott says) he glumly shuffled to the door. As he was leaving he turned and said "One hour Stiles, and I want to know everything, I mean, oh you know what I mean." Stiles had to hold back the laugh bubbling up as he watched Scott trip over what he had said at the end of that but shouted back "Two hours dude, you owe me atleast that for ignoring me last night"

Meanwhile Derek was in a full blown panic, he couldn't focus on listening in to whatever Stiles and Scott were talking about, he was still worried about Stiles coming back in and yelling at him, scolding him, walking out on h-. No Stiles had definitely rubbed himself back againt his now somewhat deflated jewels. Hadn't he. Stiles had told him to stay here and not move, he couldn't move when his mate had told him specifically not to could he? Oh my God soo many questions and he had been caight literally with his pants down (or off) with Stiles, by Stiles. Because of Scott! He thought the last bit with a hint of anger. It was Scott's fault that Stiles even text Derek. It was Scott's fault that Stiles had been bit because naturally Derek's car wouldn't have been there if Scott had gone to get Stiles. No it was definitely all Scott's fault amd nothing to do with his wolf being so protective of his (mate) stupid wolf and stupid mating decisions.

"Now, Mr Hale. What were you doing with an underage teen in ur bed? Naked might I add, both of you!" Stiles asked in his deputy like voice causing Derek to flinch slightly.


	7. And the bedroom door closes.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, Gals and those deciding.
> 
> Just wanted to apologise for the lateness of this chapter, been going through a lot recently and still lots of health issues so bear with me as my updating will be random but hopefully should get another chapter for next wk.
> 
> This chapter is short as it's leading up to a point where people can choose whether or not to read the chapter afterwards or skip it with no real detriment to the story.
> 
> Fair warning though as next chapter may be steamy and definitely NSFW
> 
> You have been warned.
> 
> Many thanks for your hits and kudos, And love your comments also.
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now, Mr Hale. What were you doing with an underage teen in ur bed? Naked might I add, both of you!" Stiles asked in his deputy like voice causing Derek to flinch slightly.

All Derek could do was stutter out a weak whimper, which he will deny to his dying day if anyone ever found out. Or lets face it Stiles blackmailed him with it.

"Well then it looks like I'm too tired to deal with this right now. So shift your ass over as I'm getting back into bed and I like sleeping near the door."

"What! Wait! Your not getting back into bed, w-w-with me a-are you?" Derek whisper stammered. And if Stiles hadn't just been rudely awoken by douchecanoe Scott and basically yelled at him to fuck off, he so would have said a snide comment at how cuteywolf Derek was being.

"Yes, now move or I'll pull the cover off and roll your furry little rougarou ass onto the floor. And before you ask yes I looked up what you were when all you said was some cryptic Deaton like pokemon slash shit." Derek's still not looking up as he hears shuffling footsteps. Then Stiles (Mate, Mine) walks into view and Oh My God. Brainfart moment for Derek as Stiles literally crawls up the bed from the foot till he's level with Derek and rolls him off the bed. As Derek's mind is exploding with image of a very naked Stiles knowingly crawling up into a bed with an equally naked Derek, all he could here was some incoherent babble.

"------------- --- -- -ell did i just do that. - - - - --- - -- - een able to -- - - - -- Dude! Are you ok?" As Stiles looks down at him over the edge of the bed. Derek just stares up at him, unblinking. When the hell did Stiles get so strong? He thought. Then his inner wolf provided the answer (with Were- Power DumbAss!)

Derek eventually found his feet as he scrambled to them rather un-graciously for a frikkin wolf anyway, and sort of forgetting his current nudity all but briefly.

"You want me to get in on the other side like I am?"

"Well you are like a giant hot water bottle, and have no heating on in this place Derek" Stiles pouted the last bit making Derek twitch his mouth up in a smirk at that one. "Just get your hot broody self in here with me and snuggle, and don't tell me you don't want to Der. Cos even if I've only had these heightened senses for like ten hours, I'm a young man here. I know what arousal smells like as Scott Douche extraordinaire went into great detail about Allison and everything he smelt." Stiles monologued at Derek

Derek stammered some unintelligible phrase and still stood where he was.

"Oh my God, just get into bed will you!" Stiles huffed out. Derek started to move and very slowly went around the bed and got in as he was (Nakey!!) allowing Stiles the opportunity to protest or call his bluff, but he didn't. After Derek was on the bed lying on his back comforter pulled up to cover his junk and his hands folded neatly on his abs, Stiles just looked at him and rolled his eyes in a perfect imitation of Derek's famous eye rolls.

"What do you want now Stiles?" Derek asked as he sighed out in frustration (Sexual too, but no-ones gonna know)

"Erm, Derek you weren't sleeping like that through the night. Why are you doing that now?"

"Because"

"That's not an answer Derek, That's a tried and tested avoidance technique employed by all teenagers and parents alike. And might I add very fucking annoying. If you don't relax and let your guard back down I'm gonna find a way to make you" Stiles replied with such an exasperated tone that Derek didn't see the obvious connotations in his words.

"You can't make someone calm down Stiles, and for your information I was completely like this until I fell asleep (lie) so whatev........S-S-STiles" Derek yelped with surprise as he felt Stiles leg and foot slowly slide up his leg dipping inwards so that by the time Derek realised what Stiles was doing it was too late. Sties was already draped over Derek's side. One leg completely in between Derek's and that meant that...... Yep that was Stiles dick resting over his thigh. He couldn't help it (he was so blaming his wolf for this if it went bad) He grabbed Stiles and flipped him over so that he was above him and more dominant. May as well start as you mean to go on. Stiles squeaked as he got roughly spun around (yep i'm gonna die now he thought) but was looking up at an All American Man who was staring down at his catch with dark dilated pupils surrounded by the tiniest slither of Hazel no Grey no Blue, who even has eyes that mesmerizingly beautiful. Stiles subconsciously licked his lips and Derek tracked the movement with those eyes. Chasing Stiles' tongue back into his mouth with his own. 

Stiles lost all conscientious thought and just melted into the kiss and the sudden embrace of Derek. Derek kissed his Stiles fervently and traced his lips with his tongue revelling in the sweet saltiness of Stiles taste on his tongue. He nipped at Stiles lower lip begging for entrance into his mouth. Stiles parted his lips at the bite and Derek took full advantage of that, plunging in to lick as much as Stiles mouth as he could. Swallowing every little moan that Stiles made causing shudders in his entire being at finally being able to be with his mate.


	8. NSFW!!!! Sties & Derek Sexytimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW is All you need to know

Derek pulled back and looked into Stiles’ eyes that were blown wide and just the biggest amber doe-eyes he’s ever seen, and the only eyes he ever wants to gaze into for the rest of his life. Stiles was just staring up at him mouth slightly agape and not even a sound came from him.  
“ I’ve finally found a way to shut you up” Derek smirks down at Stiles.  
“Er er uh um” barely whispers out past Stiles lips and he just nods his head very slowly, almost as if he’s putting so much effort into thinking how to do the motion.  
“Eloquent as always Stiles. Are you okay?” Derek starts to look guilty as he adds “ I-I-I’m So......”  
“Don’t you dare say sorry for that!” Stiles manages to blurt out cutting Derek off mid-sentence. “ I am not sorry you did that, I’m just. OhMyGod, that just happened and Oh yes i liked it. M-m-maybe we could try again?” Stiles asks a little sheepishly.  
“Uh-hmm” Derek nods than slowly closes the gap and gently presses his lips to Stiles’. He starts to press harder against Stiles and moves his mouth caressing Stiles’ with his own deepening the kiss. Derek gently nips at Stiles lower lip begging entrance again to the best taste he’s ever had. Stiles parts his lips and moans into the kiss, sucking Derek’s tongue into his mouth and playfully nips his tongue. Derek moans at the feeling of Stiles willingness to play and nibble his tongue sending shivers down his spine. He involuntarily starts to press his hips down gently grinding his hard cock into Stiles’. This elicits another of those most delightful moans of pure ecstasy from Stiles, and Stiles can’t help but grind up into Derek. The pure feeling of their two bodies pressed against each other in their aroused states causes Stiles to move his legs further apart letting Derek easily fit in between them. He brings his legs up around Derek’s waist trying to pull Derek as close to him as possible. Derek starts grinding harder against Stiles’ willing body and moaning into each others mouths. They part their lips briefly as Derek runs one of his hands lovingly down Stiles’ cheek.  
“Is this ok?” Derek whispers reverently at Stiles.  
“Mmhmm, D-Derek I-I-I- Want.....”  
“What do you want Stiles?” Derek says whilst gazing into Stiles Doe-eyes and still caressing his cheeks.  
“I-I want you in me” Stiles whispers so quietly afraid to actually voice it too loud incase Derek comes out of whatever trance he must be in to want to be like this surely.  
“Okay and before you think it, I want you anyway i can have you. I’ve always wanted you. I-I just couldn’t bring you into this world of pain and misery. But i can’t stay away from you anymore. Please let me love you unconditionally. I just can’t be without you anymore”  
“Hey, shhh shhh” Stiles soothes as he reaches up to wipe a tear off Derek’s cheek. “ I’m here and I’m yours. Not going anywhere apart from maybe the shower if you don’t move soon” Stiles smirks as he says the last line and punctuates it with a grind upwards into Derek to make his point. “Kiss me.” Derek nods imperceptively and goes in for another kiss only this time he’s a little more forceful and pushes his tongue straight into Stiles’ mouth licking the roof of his mates mouth, savouring the flavour that is just pure Stiles. Grinding down against Stiles eliciting moans from both of them at the same time. Derek moves his hand slowly down from Stiles’ cheek gently tracing down his neck and onto his chest. He follows his hand with his mouth till he can press his nose just behind Stiles ear and get his lips and tongue against Stiles’ pulse point. He delicately traces Stiles’ right nipple with his fingers before giving a small squeeze making Stiles gasp with delight. Derek smirks at that and files away that useful tip for whenever he wants to use it. His hand has now traced down his side and found Stiles’ delectable hip bone. Derek gently nips Stiles neck with his human teeth getting that delicious gasp and moan out of his mate. Stiles is practically putty in Derek’s hands right now and that is just what he needs as he moves his hand slowly down the groove of Stiles’ hipbone and just before he gets to the completely pre-cum drenched shaft he diverts further south down his thigh. Stiles makes a small noise of discontent at that but quickly it’s changed to a pleased little moan as Derek nips his pulse again. Derek’s hand now caresses Stiles thigh to the knee and then the underside on the way back up. With featherlike touches he slides his fingers towards Stile’s cute little ass. Stiles whimpers as Derek’s hand brushes against his cheek and his middle finger breezes past his pink little rosebud. Stiles hole twitches at the sensation eliciting such a sweet little noise from his lips again. Derek moves his hand around to pump his own cock a bit swiping as much of his own pre-cum he can onto his fingers. Going back to Stile’s hole he starts to rub the slick around. Stiles squirms at the touch but not in a bad way. Derek moves back to muffle Stiles’ moans with his mouth again causing Stiles to twitch his rosebud in eagerness. (Wait! That felt weird) Stiles thinks he felt like he suddenly got wetter around his hole. He gasps causing Derek to pull away and look down at Stiles but then Derek’s nostrils flare as he can smell a new even more enticing scent and he just has to get his nose against wherever that came from. Pulling further away from Stiles but still keeping a firm grip on him he lifts Stiles with ease and promptly has his face deep in between Stiles cheeks licking and lapping at this new taste of Stiles. It’s hot and wet and so full of arousal and Stiles, It’s fantastic and he moans into his feast as Stiles Squirms uncontrollably at this new feeling.  
“D-Don’t” Stiles says as he tries to grasp Derek’s hair pulling him away. Derek looks up at Stiles with eyes blown incredibly wide and the rims of his eyes just tinged with an almost purplish tinge at the very edges.  
“Stiles, You- You can slick yourself?” He asks as reverently as he can, whilst sounding slightly odd until Stiles realises Derek’s fangs have dropped.  
“Erm, I guess thats new and must be, O-Oh” He breaks mid-sentence as another wave of lust pulls him under and he feels that delicious feeling between his cheeks again. He Pulls Derek back up to kiss him as deeply as he can wrapping his legs once more around his waist. “I’m ready if i’m wet so pleeease. I want to feel you inside me Derek. Pleeeeeese” Stiles begs and Derek’s eyes become even more purple as he can’t help but slowly press his throbbing hard dick into the hot wet warmth that is his mate. Stiles moans wantonly as he feels Derek pressing into him pulling his legs up and trying to pull Derek as deep as he can into him. Derek sinks all the way into Stiles.  
“Oh God Stiles, your so so perfect, and tight and hot. I love you.” Stile looks up into Derek’s eyes as he says that. Derek starts to look a little panicked as he realises he just said the L word whilst he’s inside Stiles. (God how cliché was that) Derek thinks.  
“That was cliché as hell Derek.” Stiles says back but after a split second can see that didn’t help Derek and he reaches up to caress his stubbled cheek adding “I love you too Sourwolf.” This eases the panic Derek had welling up in him and he starts to lean into Stiles to bring their lips together again.  
“Are you okay, can I start to move now? I can’t stay still much longer.”  
“Oh God Yes” Stiles smiled up at Derek. Derek slowly drew back till he was only just inside Stiles before Thrusting back in all the way. Stiles makes another wanton moan as he paws desperately at Derek’s back and neck trying to get him to move faster and harder. The moaning and noises get louder as Derek speeds up his motions. Their breathing gets faster as Stiles starts to move upwards into Derek’s thrust. They build up a rhythm getting quicker and faster until Derek starts to whimper and tries to pull away from Stiles.  
“Oh no you don’t Der. I want you as you. All of you and yes i mean your knot. Don’t you dare pull out.”  
“B-But Stiles”  
“Knot me Derek” Stiles begs. Derek can’t resist and his Rougarou nature takes ahold and he shoves his knot in past Stiles rim causing a moan from Stiles. He tries to withdraw the pain from Stiles, but he can’t. There’s no pain. Stiles took his knot first time with no pain. Oh God he’s madly in love. His knot swells to its fullest and he can no longer move further than miniscule little thrusts. Derek desperately presses his lips against Stiles’ as he starts to cum and cum. Stiles can feel every shot Derek makes and with Derek’s knot pressing up against his prostate he can’t hold on much longer. As Derek’s next shot somehow seems to land on that little pleasant button he moans into Derek’s mouth as he starts to come between them. As Stiles shoots between them he tightens his grip on Derek both inside and outside pulling Derek flush against himself whilst gushing out more come than he ever thought possible (and that’s a hell of a lot as he’s a seventeen year old for God’s sake.) With his clenching Derek starts to fill Stile’s ass up with so much come and his knot firmly locking them together he’s in so much bliss. They’re both panting heavily against each other whilst Derek lovingly caresses Stiles’ face again and asks him if he’s okay/  
“Oh Fuck Yeah Der. That was amazing and OhMyGod how much come did we both shoot?” Stiles responds whilst twitching his ass causing Derek to whine and shoot again still inside of Stiles.   
“Shall we get comfortable as I’m not gonna go down anytime soon Stiles?”

“Oh erm yeah.” Stiles says as Derek sort of manouvers them into a spooning position. Stiles id seeing stars as Derek does this as the twisting and pulling motion of Derek’s knot on his rim is almost unbearably hot and his dick makes a valiant attempt to rejoin the party. But there’s just not enough energy left in him to do that and he starts to drift off into a deep peaceful sleep. The last thing he thinks he hears is Derek saying something like  
“Mine I----Mate Never------ Go ------ Ever------You Mate”


End file.
